1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of bundling discrete objects into bundles. For example, forming a bundle of discrete drill rods, welding rods, etc. and more particularly to the bundling of a plurality of wires into a harness for simpler movement and attachment than would be possible with the wires handled alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art tools of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,815 issued Oct. 3, 1967 for a "Strap Tightening and Cutting Tool" to G. R. Lawson et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, the mechanism for sensing the strap tension and for initiating cut off are remote from the tool nose piece where the strap enters the tool and adjacent which the cut off blade travels. Accordingly, each tool must be separately designed and the optimum conditions for each mechanism compromised in the final tool. The handle 25 pivots about pivot 26 as the step 24 is drawn into the tool by the pawl engagement with the strap 24. Once the preset tension in spring 18 is exceeded the handle 25 pivot shifts from 26 to the pivot 31 and the rocker arm 15 is lifted by plate 21 causing cut off adjacent nosing 40. The various assemblies are placed at convenient locations not necessarily the best locations.